Lumière du Jour
by KnowYouBetterNow
Summary: Castiel n'aurait pas du être là, d'ailleurs il allait partir mais Dean n'était pas de cet avis...


Info : Traduction de l'anglais.

Titre Original : **"Daylight"**

Auteur Original : **ForeverShippingJohnlock **_( u/4129227/ForeverShippingJohnlock)_

* * *

Castiel savait qu'il ne devrait pas être là. C'était égoïste. Il ne méritait pas un semblant d'au revoir après tout les dommages qu'il avait causé, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il veillait sur la forme allongée sur le lit. Castiel trouvait fascinant que quand Dean dormait, il faisait 10 ans de moins. Son visage, masquant habituellement tant de peines et de souffrances était serein et en paix.

Castiel détourna le regard du chasseur et regarda la chambre banal que Dean avait clamé sienne dans le quartier des hommes de lettres. Il eut un petit sourire en coin à la vue des armes, fièrement affichées sur le mur. Son regard s'adoucit quand il remarqua une photos d'un jeune et insouciant Dean avec sa mère. Quand il fit un pas pour mieux voir la photos, le sol, traitre, émis un craquement audible. Castiel se figea. Il utilisa sa grâce pour devenir invisible. Dean gémis doucement, se réveillant.

« **Sammy? C'est toi?** » Demanda Dean, frottant ses yeux en se levant lentement. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber sur une pièce vide. Castiel retint sa respiration.

« **Cas?** » Demanda calmement Dean.

Cas savait qu'il aurait du partir. Il avait juste a s'envoler loin sans se retourner. Cependant, au moment ou il plongea son regard dans ces yeux vert forêt remplis d'espoir, il sut qu'il était perdu. Il soupira légèrement devant sa propre faiblesse et se manifesta.

« **Hello, Dean**. » Dit-il docilement, gardant les tête baissée. Avant d'avoir le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, il se retrouva englouti dans une forte étreinte. Les yeux de Cas s'agrandirent sous le choc et il resta tendu un moment avant de se détendre et de lui rendre maladroitement son étreinte.

« **Fils de pute**... » murmura Dean sans méchanceté. Castiel souris légèrement, venant de Dean c'était presque affectueux. Au bout d'un moment, Dean le lâcha mais garda ses mains sur ses épaules. Castiel garda le silence. Il le regarda, légèrement effrayé, en voyant les visage de Dean passé du pur soulagement à la colère et la douleur. Il poussa un peu l'ange.

« **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, mec? Ou t'étais?! Tu ne peux pas juste disparaitre comme ça!** » Cria Dean, son ton exigeant une explication. Castiel pris une profonde inspiration.

«** Je suis désolé.** » Dean roula des yeux et leva les mains de frustration.

« **C'est tout ce que tu as a dire? Tu as presque essayé de me tuer Cas et au lieu de rester là tu t'es juste envoler Dieu sait ou avec la tablette des anges! Je pensais que tu aurait mieux à dire que "Je suis désolé"!** »

Castiel grimaça aux paroles durs de Dean. Le chasseur dut le voir car son visage se détendit légèrement et il baissa son ton.

«** Je t'ai prié,mec...tant de fois et tu n'es jamais venu.** » Castiel n'avait pas le courage de regarder dans ces yeux qu'il savait remplis de déception. Il souhaitait presque que Dean continu de l'engueuler; tout était mieux que le ton peiné dont il usait maintenant. Castiel déglutit et se força a passé outre sa peur et a regarder Dean. Il méritait de ressentir cette peine.

« **Il n'y a pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé Dean. Tu sais que Naomi me contrôlait; J'étais impuissant face à elle. Quand je me suis en quelque sorte arrêté de te tuer, je savais que je devais partir avec la tablette des anges pour l'empêcher de tomber entre de mauvaises mains.** » Dit Castiel.

« **Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu nous voir, Cas? Tu sais que Sam et moi aurions fait n'importe quoi pour t'aider.** » Demanda Dean, confus.

« **Ce n'étais pas seulement ça, Dean. Je- Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si le contrôle de Naomie est vraiment partis. Je ne pourrai pas me supporter si j'essayais encore de te tuer.** » Dit solennellement Castiel.

« **Je n'aurait jamais du venir. Je vous met en danger rien que par ma présence.** » Rajouta-t-il, tournant le dos a Dean. Il sentis une main sur son épaule.

« **Non, je suis content que tu sois là. Juste... reste, d'accord? On va régler tout ça ensemble, comme une famille.** » Le souffle de Castiel se bloqua a ces mots. Au paradis, être une famille voulait dire faire son devoir et obéir aux ordres. Mais ici, avec les Winchesters, le mot voulait dire le confort, la chaleur et le sentiment inébranlable d'être chez soi.

« **Dean, je.. je ne peux pas.** » C'était presque douloureux de refuser l'offre de Dean mais Castiel savait que c'était mieux ainsi. « **Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous mettre en danger. Et puis, l'endroit ou j'ai caché la tablette est sécurisé mais c'est trop risqué de le laisser sans surveillance trop longtemps.** »

« **Parfait! Tu n'as qu'a t'envoler et nous quitter encore une fois; C'est devenu une de tes habitudes, non?** » Demanda Dean, énervé.

«** Non, Dean, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux rester mais** » Commença Castiel mais Dean l'interrompit.

« **Alors reste! Juste pour un petit temps.** » Castiel plongea dans ce regard suppliant et en être égoïste qu'il était, ne put refuser la demande. Il acquiesça rapidement et Dean souris légèrement. Il retourna vers son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. L'ange resta stupidement debout, pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire. Le chasseur tapota la place vide à côté de lui. L'ange s'approcha et se coucha précautionneusement près de Dean.

Après un moment, Castiel laissa sa main combler l'espace entre eux et la plaça près de celle de Dean jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Dean accepta cette invitation silencieuse et sans un mot, joignit leurs mains, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures comme ça, alternant entre silence confortable et Dean lui disant combien il lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien . Plus le temps passait, plus la voix de Dean ralentissait jusqu'à ce que sa respiration s'apaise et qu'il ronfle doucement.

L'ange regarda Dean, essayant de déterminer le moment précis ou cet homme était devenus une part intégral de son existence. Etait-ce quand il posa pour la première fois la main sur lui en enfer? Quand il recolla ensemble les fragments brulés de son âme brisé? Quand, lors de leur première rencontre, il réalisa que Dean pensait ne pas mériter d'être sauvé? Cela pouvait être chacun de se ces moment ou les petits riens qui suivirent. Peu importe ce que c'était, Castiel savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Il n'était peut être pas un expert en sentiment humain, mais il vivait depuis assez de millénaires pour savoir que ce qu'il ressentait pour le chasseur ne pouvait être que de l'amour. Il fut soudain sortit de ses rêveries quand Dean se retourna dans son sommeil, plaçant un bras autour de la poitrine de l'ange et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Castiel sourit, se permettant de profiter du moment. Cependant, il savait qu'il lui fallait partir. Le matin les avaient rattrapé. Après quelque minutes, Castiel se sépara lentement de Dean en essayant de ne pas le bouger. Il pleura la perte du confort que Dean lui procurait, mais il devait retourner auprès de la tablette des anges. L'ange se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'homme. Donnant au chasseur un dernier long regard, Castiel partit dans un battement d'ailes.

Peu de temps après être partis, Castiel souris quand il entendit une prière aussi claire que si la personne était a côté de lui : « **Tu as intérêt a ramener ton cul ici bientôt, Cas. Nous t'attendront. Fais attention a toi.** »

Castiel ne savait pas quand il allait revenir mais il sentait que quand le jour viendrait, il aurait un endroit ou rentrer.


End file.
